Romance Asgardienne
by Swiny
Summary: Autrefois, Loki était amoureux. Hélas, son amant mourut et Loki changea. Quel étrange coïncidence que Stark lui ressemble à ce point. Se pourrait-il que son amant ait joué la comédie ? Malheureusement, Tony Stark est le seul qui ne semble pas au courant de ce petit fait.
1. L'amant d'Asgard

**"Avenger: Romance Asgardienne"**

 **Avertissement:**

Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l'auteur, néanmoins, cette histoire particulière m'appartient.

* * *

Swiny:

Hé oui, cette fois une fanfiction avec un peu d'humour (qui arrivera surtout avec de l'humour de situation dans les prochains chapitres). Cela va nous changer un peu de mes univers un peu sombre. Les fans de Tony/Loki comme moi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Dernière modification:

27-10-2017

* * *

 **L'amant d'Asgard - Quelques siècles plus tôt**

Sur Asgard, il n'était pas rare de voir le prince Loki faire des tours aux autres. C'était dans son tempérament. Etant un des seuls utilisateurs de magies mâle d'Asgard, il était très souvent railler ou traiter de tricheur à cause de ce petit fait. Il était, après tout, indigne pour un mâle et un prince de surcroît de faire de sa passion un hobby réservé aux femmes.

En grandissant, le prince était devenu moins farceur avec l'arrivée des premières responsabilités lié à son statut. Régulièrement, il se devait d'accompagner son frère, Thor, ainsi que son groupe d'ami dans divers royaumes afin de se battre contre des rébellions. Il dû également assister à des réunions diplomatiques envers divers ambassadeurs. Bientôt, les allées-retours entre les mondes devinrent de plus en plus fréquents alors que ceux pour la bibliothèque et plus particulièrement, les rayonnages des grimoires, devinrent moins fréquents.

Cependant, les farces ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant... Pas plus que les railleries au statut de magicien du dieu de la malice et du mensonge. En fait, il acquit une réputation peu avantageuse après une certaine histoire impliquant les cheveux autrefois blond de Sif.

Cependant, il y avait une personne, un asgardien, qui n'avait jamais dénigré le prince. En fait, il avait même été admiratif devant le prince. Loki n'avait pas été impressionné par le jeune homme dans un premier temps. Il était ennuyeux. Il aimait jouer des tours à Loki en l'imitant ou en se cachant pour bondir sur lui dans le but de le surprendre ou de l'effrayer sans la moindre raison. L'asgardien prenait même un malin plaisir à tourmenter Loki en l'entrainant dans des discussions techniques en contestant chacun de ces points avec un humour bien à lui. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il donnait des surnoms horribles à Loki comme s'ils étaient des amis.

Oh bien sûr! Le prince avait bien tenté de se débarrasser du parasite à plusieurs reprises. Mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait ou où il se cachait, l'asgardien parvenait toujours à le retrouver comme s'il avait un sixième sens. Il avait même osé dire au prince que c'était parce que Loki était une reine de drama et qu'il était facile pour lui de se glisser dans la peau et les pensées de n'importe qui pour les imiter.

Mais avec les siècles qui passaient, Loki se rendit compte que ce besoin de se débarrasser au plus vite de ce parasite avait changé. L'évènement qui l'amena à ce revirement fut lors de la capture de son fils Fenrir. Ce jour-là, ce fut le seul des autres Asgardiens, à l'exception de Loki, qui choisit de voir Fenrir, le loup géant, comme une créature intelligente et doté de volonté. Il sacrifia même sa main droite, sa propre dextre, pour aider à la capture de Fenrir. Alors que tous les Asgardiens se moquèrent de son fils se démenant dans les cordes magiques, l'asgardien souriait de la perte de sa main droite comme si de rien n'était et avait continué à caresser Fenrir comme si ce n'était pas son fils qui l'avait privé de sa main manière définitive. Il intervint même lors du procès d'Odin et le père de toute chose choisit de le nommer geôlier alors que tous les autres asgardiens et asgardiennes se moquaient déjà de lui en le surnommant le "dieu manchot". Et après toutes ces épreuves, le dieu souriait et continuait ses blagues de mauvais goût comme si on n'était pas occupé à se moquer de lui dans son dos.

Ce fut à cause de ce sourire et de cette désinvolture qui fit tomber Loki amoureux de Týr.

Ce fut aussi ce même sourire qui provoquera une tragédie sans nom quelques siècles plus tard.

* * *

 **L'amant d'Asgard - trois siècles plus tard**

-Týr! Cria Loki par dessus les cris de victoire des Asgardiens.

* * *

 ** _Flash-back [début]_**

* * *

 _Loki avait vu bien trop tard ce que son amant avait tenté de faire. La bataille entre les Ases et les Vanes rebelles avait prise une salle tournure lorsque les Vanes avaient reçu des renforts inattendus. Thor, dans son infini arrogance, n'avait pas voulu sonner la retraite malgré les nombreuses pertes et l'insistance de Týr et Loki. Ils avaient donc tous continué la bataille à cause de l'insouciance de son frère._

 _Týr avait voulu que Thor face un pacte avec les Vanes en leur accordant quelques terres plus fertiles. Thor, dans son arrogance, avait traité Týr de lâche alors que son courage n'était plus à faire. Il s'était ensuite moqué du dieu manchot. Il lui avait dit que ses seules actions n'étaient que de vaines paroles quand il savait parfaitement que le dieu ne pouvait pas se battre correctement avec sa main gauche et ce, malgré les siècles d'entrainements._

 _Týr ne pouvait, en effet, pas se battre sur le champ de bataille et se contentait donc de son rôle de stratège. Et lorsqu'un général se moquait de son stratège, comment gagnait-on une bataille? Loki avait prévu de tromper le camp adverse en usant de sa magie pour les faire croire bien plus nombreux qu'il n'était en réalité... Mais Thor l'avait devancé en choisissant de lancer une autre offensive avant qu'il ne puise se charger avec suffisamment d'énergie pour alimenter le sort._

 _Ils étaient donc en train de perdre... Une défaite écrasante... La majorité des jeunes guerriers d'Asgard se battirent avec moins d'ardeur, que ce soit par un manque de volonté inconsciente ou à cause d'une fatigue grandissante qui ne semblait pas affecter les guerriers plus âgés, Loki ne le sut jamais. Mais l'issue de la bataille fut toute tracée à partir de ce point... Puis Týr était, à leur surprise à tous, monté sur le champ de bataille._

 _Il tenait une épée dans la main gauche et avait commencé à repousser l'ennemi de manière stratégique et puis, il avait prit la parole:_

 _-Alors? C'est ça la fameuse fierté d'Asgard? Regarder moi, je suis un dieu manchot... Un dieu incapable de se battre qui ne sert strictement à rien sur un champ de bataille. Et je suis en train d'être plus utile que vous sur ce fichu terrain. En ce moment, vous savez ce que voient les Vanes en vous regardant? Ils voient des guerriers faibles qui ne font que courir tête baissée dans la bataille. Hé bien, vous savez quoi? Ils ont raison. Mais il y a une chose que les Vanes ont oubliée en venant nous défier. C'est que parfois, il faut savoir courir avant de savoir marcher. Alors... Guerriers, lesquels d'entre vous veulent courir avec moi pour leur montrer que nous sommes la fierté d'Asgard? Lesquels d'entre vous veulent prouver qu'ils sont mieux que moi, un dieu manchot? En bref, qui veut remettre les Vanes à leur place et courir après leur sang?_

 _Il avait brandit son épée de sa main gauche et les guerriers furent requinqué comme si une énergie nouvelle avait habité leur corps. Loki n'avait jamais vu ça. Thor n'avait jamais vu ça. Le champ de bataille fut bientôt en la faveur des Asgardiens avec Týr aux commandes d'une partie des troupes et Thor de l'autre. Bientôt, les Vanes rebelles tentèrent une retraite mais elle fut bloquée. Le plus gros des troupes des rebelles de Vanaheim se rendit alors qu'un petit groupe continuait à se battre mais celui-ci était désormais sur la défensive._

 _Loki, Thor et Týr ainsi que tous les autres Asgardiens se battirent comme des démons contre le petit groupe acculé. Une heure plus tard, le groupe ennemi qui se battait fini même par baisser les bras, effrayer par le trio mortel qu'il formait._

* * *

 ** _Flash-back [Fin]_**

* * *

Ce fut alors que Thor et les guerriers d'Asgard se félicitèrent de leur victoire, alors que les Vanes maintenant prisonniers furent emporté par les renforts Asgardien que la tragédie arriva. Un instant, Týr discutait avec Loki avec son sourire habituel et son humour douteux et l'instant d'après, Loki avait été repoussé violemment contre un arbre par la main gauche de son amant qui venait de lâcher son épée.

-Týr? Lui demanda Loki, un peu choqué que son amant le maintienne contre un arbre avec tout son corps.

Cet instant très privé aurait pu être l'un des meilleurs moments du couple si ce mouvement n'avait pas été fait pour une toute autre raison que celle que Loki avait pensée initialement. A la place, le dieu de la malice remarqua le sang qui commençait à couler de sous son armure et Loki entendit au loin des cris venant d'autres Ases et ce, alors qu'il entendait quelque chose à propos d'un ou deux Vanes qui étaient restés embusqués sur le terrain.

-Týr. Dit Loki plus fermement en le repoussant légèrement. Týr résista un petit peu comme s'il refusait de lâcher Loki avant de finalement se laisser faire.

Pendant un instant, Loki vit son sourire. Puis, son regard glissa plus bas, sur la flèche qui transperçait sa poitrine. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un d'un vert qui semblait briller comme des émeraudes et l'autre d'un brun sombre rempli d'ingéniosité et d'amour.

-Elle est empoisonnée. C'est drôle vu le nombre de fois que tu as juré que tu ne voudrais pas boire un verre avec moi de peur que je t'empoisonne. Fut tout ce que déclara Týr.

Loki voulut faire appel à sa magie mais il était trop faible et sa magie semblait vouloir se concentrer sur ces propres blessures plutôt que celle de son amant malgré ces meilleurs efforts.

-Non... Dit Loki en sentant les dernières forces de son amant l'abandonnées peu à peu alors qu'il se mourrait dans les propres bras de Loki.

Týr avait du mal à garder ses yeux bruns ouverts. Celui-ci perdait de plus en plus de sang. Il perdait même beaucoup trop de sang pour que ce soit normal. La flèche, en plus d'avoir été induite de poison, devait avoir été enchantée pour aggraver la blessure dont souffrait actuellement son amant.

Brusquement, Loki pensait à toutes ces fois où il avait tenté de se débarrasser de Týr dans les premiers jours alors qu'il le considérait encore comme un parasite indésirable. Le dieu à la langue d'argent repensa ensuite à toute ces fois où Týr l'avait admiré en train de faire de la magie. Il revoyait derrière ses yeux bruns toutes ces fois où il avait réussi à le surprendre bien malgré lui. Il se souvint de tous ces moments où Týr s'était camouflé pour mieux l'attraper au détour d'un couloir ou avait imité son propre frère pour tenter de faire rire Loki. Et ce sourire... Mon dieu... Ce sourire alors qu'il était seul avec Loki dans sa chambre.

-Je refuse que tu meures! Finit par crier Loki en secouant violemment l'autre Ase dans un accès de panique.

Il ne voulait pas perdre tout cela. Týr ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit...

-C'est drôle... Moi aussi... Lui répondit Týr encore vaguement conscient alors que les paupières du dieu mourant devenaient de plus en plus lourde.

Loki appela les secours, en vain. Týr, quand à lui, essayait de rester vainement conscient… Mais bientôt, malgré tous ses efforts, sa vision devint floue et son corps commença à se sentir léger. Un peu comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait jamais.

-Hé... La diva. Appela doucement Týr.

Aussitôt, Loki se tourna à nouveau vers son amant avec son regard vert désespéré.

-Dis-moi que tu me hais. S'il te plait. Demanda Týr avec un sourire triste.

C'était un vieil jeu entre eux qui durait depuis des siècles. Loki ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait toujours été trop fier et avait trop peur de s'attacher avec quelqu'un par ces quelques mots. Alors à la place, Týr disait à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre qu'il le haïssait de tout son cœur. Une manière détournée de se dire "Je t'aime" entre eux.

Týr essaya d'attendre un instant de plus, mais la mort le prit avant qu'il ne puisse entendre ou voir si les lèvres de son amant prononçaient ses quelques mots qu'il avait espérés pendant des siècles. Et ainsi, Týr s'éteignit sans jamais savoir.

-Týr! Cria Loki par dessus les cris de victoire Asgardien alors que les Ases venaient de repousser le dernier traitre caché.

Le sourire de plusieurs Ases, y compris Thor, se perdit en voyant Loki pleurer en serrant le corps mort de son amant contre lui sans vouloir le lâcher. Et pour la première fois en 500 ans, Thor vit son petit frère pleurer à chaude larme alors que celui-ci ne cessait de murmurer au cadavre:

"-Je t'aime... Réveille-toi. Je t'en supplie, je t'aime."

* * *

Joyeux Noël! Commentaires, avis, suggestions et idées éventuelles dans les commentaires s'il vous plait.


	2. la folie comme la mort, c'est relatif

**Fanfiction "Avengers: Romance Asgardienne"**

 **la folie comme la mort, c'est relatif**

 **Avertissement:**

voir prologue

* * *

Swiny:

Cher lecteur, vous ne vous imaginez même pas combien de temps j'ai passé à potasser sur ma mythologie pour accorder plein d'élément ensemble avec le contexte d'Avengers. Donc pour la nouvelle année qui arrive (avec l'épisode de Sherlock, ouuiiiiii!) voici le chapitre.

Dernière modification:

27-10-2017

* * *

 **POV THOR ODINSON**

-Il est plutôt attachant finalement. Déclara Bruce Banner avec un brin d'humour.

Le genre d'humour que Thor ne pouvait pas vraiment apprécier en ce moment. La situation le préoccupait trop. Tout d'abord, il croyait son frère disparu après l'avoir pleurer suite à sa chute du Bifrost. Ensuite, son père apprend par l'un de ses corbeaux que le sorcier était en vie et avait immédiatement envoyé Thor pour le rechercher. Entre-temps, son petit-frère semblait être devenu une sorte de terroriste pour la Terre. Et enfin, au vu de la situation actuelle, son frère était actuellement dans le fond d'une cellule midgardienne à manigancer quelque chose.

-Loki va faire trainer les choses. Alors ? Thor qu'est ce qu'il prépare? Lui demanda Steve Rodgers alias Captain America.

L'Asgardien aurait voulu répondre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su à quoi pensait son jeune frère. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait dit qu'il savait son frère par cœur. Néanmoins, les événements entourant sa propre mortalité ainsi que la chute de Loki du Bifrost étaient deux exemples clairs de sa bêtise à ce sujet. En fait, quand il y repensait, il n'avait jamais vraiment su ou même compris son frère. A dire vrai, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu savoir ce qui se passait exactement dans la tête de Loki. Mais cette personne était morte... Et un morceau de Loki s'en était allé avec lui.

-Il a une armée. Commença le dieu du tonnerre en essayant d'ignorer ce souvenir déprimant. On les appelle les chitauris. Ils ne viennent ni d'Asgard, ni d'aucun monde connu. Il veut les soulever contre votre peuple. Ils lui offriront la terre. En échange, je suppose, du Tesseract… Conclut-il logiquement.

-Une armée ? Venu de l'espace ? Déclara le Captain surpris.

-Il a donc besoin d'un autre portail. C'est pour ça qu'il lui faut Eric Selvig. Dit Bruce.

Le nom d'Eric Selvig n'était pas inconnu pour Thor. Cependant, il ne savait pas que Loki l'avait étudié à ce point durant sa phase "mortel". Brusquement, il fut inquiet pour Jane et les autres. Si Loki décidait d'intégrer les "compagnons" midgardiens de Thor dans ces plans, cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé la profondeur du mépris de son frère envers lui?

-Selvig ? Choisit-il de demander en espérant avoir mal compris la première fois.

-Oui, c'est un astrophysicien. Déclara Bruce en l'observant curieusement de derrière ces lunettes.

-Et un ami. Dit Thor en espérant sincèrement que son frère ne lui allait pas fait du mal pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

C'était un vœu pieux malheureusement. Connaissant son frère, il pouvait avoir torturé physiquement Eric pour le forcer à l'aider. Tout comme il pouvait avoir menacé ses assistants, sa carrière et surtout Janes Foster... Il allait falloir la mettre en sécurité, si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Il ne pouvait pas combattre une guerre supérieure, qui semblait approcher à grand pas, s'il devait mener une bataille pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Néanmoins, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'avait bien pu faire Loki pour qu'il accepte. Eric était un homme bien qui ne se serait certainement pas associé à un plan de domination mondiale. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il...

-Loki l'a apparemment envoûté. En même temps qu'un des nôtres. Répondit Natasha Romanoff après avoir remarqué son désarroi mental dans sa posture.

-Pourquoi Loki s'est-il laissé capturer ? Ce n'est pas ici qu'il trouvera une armée. Demanda Rodgers.

Thor faillit répliquer que ce n'était pas son objectif, quand il fut coupé par le docteur Banner:

-On ne devrait pas se focaliser sur Loki. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête… C'est un malade mental ce type.

Le dieu du tonnerre ne pouvait accepter que de tel propos soient colportés sur son frère alors que ces midgardiens ne savaient rien de l'histoire de celui-ci.

-Modérer vos propos. Loki a perdu la raison mais il vient d'Asgard… Et c'est mon frère. Leur rappela-t-il en insistant bien sur ces derniers mots.

-Il a tué 80 personnes en 2 jours. Tenta d'argumenter Natasha.

Thor avait envie de dire que son frère et lui avaient tué bien plus dans d'autres mondes mais il sentait que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Après tout, ce peuple n'avait pas connu de guerres supérieures. Si Asgard était resté l'un des mondes dominants aussi longtemps, ce n'était pas en jouant la carte du pacifisme. Ce n'était pas non plus pour rien que chaque enfant d'Asgard rêve de batailles et de combats glorieux plutôt que de rêver d'un endroit paisible pour vivre.

Mais tout cela ne pouvait être expliqué en quelques secondes voire minutes à un peuple qui ne s'était jamais battu contre d'autres races pour garder leur monde d'une domination extraterrestre. Aussi, il préféra dire:

-Il a été adopté.

Aucun des membres de cette équipe ne contre-argumenta. Probablement parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait se lancer dans un débat qui se finirait sûrement en un duel avec le puissant Thor. Y avait-il même un système de duel d'honneur dans ce monde?

-Je crois que c'est un problème technique. L'iridium… A quoi va leur servir l'iridium ? Reprit Bruce.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'était l'iridium, Thor ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il s'attendait à ce que le docteur annonce une réponse soudaine à sa question, ou que l'une des personnes assises à cette table depuis le début de la discussion prenne la parole... Mais à la place, il entendit la réponse de la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici:

-C'est un agent stabilisateur… Déclara la voix de Tyr alors que Thor se figea en se tournant vers lui.

* * *

 **POV THOR ODINSON**

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait vu Tyr mourir dans les bras de son frère. Il avait assisté à ces funérailles et l'avait pleuré. Il avait vu sa dépouille brûlée. Par la barbe d'Odin, c'était même son frère qui avait tiré la flèche enflammée pour incendier son cadavre comme il se doit. Non, il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible... Pourtant, devant lui se tenait un Tyr bien vivant en train de discuter avec le fils de Coul comme si de rien n'était. Il était vêtu étrangement et personne ne semblait s'interroger sur sa présence, à l'exception de Thor, un peu comme s'il ne le voyait tout simplement pas.

-Ça veut dire que le portail n'implosera pas comme il l'a fait au SHIELD. Continua Tyr avant de s'approcher de lui.

Cela devait être une hallucination. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Peut-être que Loki jouait avec sa cervelle en ce moment même pour lui rappeler une dernière fois l'un de ces échecs les plus cuisants. Il ne pensait pas que son frère serait allé jusqu'à profaner la mémoire de son amant ainsi, mais qui était-il pour...

-A charge de revanche « point Break », tu dépotes mon grand. Dit l'hallucination en lui donnant une petite tape sur son torse.

Par Odin, il avait senti le coup. Ce n'était pas une forme de piège mental qu'avait conçu Loki pour qu'il perde la raison. La personne qui se tenait devant lui était réel et bien solide. Týr était là ! Avec lui ! Dans cette pièce !

C'est alors qu'il enregistra les paroles de Tyr. Il l'avait combattu récemment? Mais la seule personne qu'il avait combattu depuis son arrivé sur Midgard était le capitaine et l'homme de fer... A moins que l'homme de fer ne soit en fait Tyr? On lui avait pourtant dit que c'était un dénommé "Tony Stark" qui était dans l'armure.

-Sans compter que ce nouveau portail s'ouvrira aussi largement et aussi longtemps que Loki le souhaitera.

L'individu utilisait des termes que même Thor ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce "Galaga" ou même le rapport avec la discussion sur le portail, mais Tyr avait toujours eu un esprit rapide et difficile à suivre par moment.

-Comment Fury arrive à voir ça ? Demanda-t-il en observant les écrans en se cachant un œil avec sa main droite.

-Il se tourne. Répondit une employée.

-Ça doit être épuisant. Déclara Iron man en pivotant.

Il était étrange de voir Tyr avec les deux mains entièrement intactes. Le prince et futur roi d'Asgard se rappelait mieux de l'époque où il lui manquait sa dextre que celle où il la possédait encore. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris non plus comment un Asgardien comme Tyr pourrait ne pas tenir la moindre rancune envers son neveu, Fenrir. Mais peu importe...

La vraie question était de savoir si cet homme était réellement Tyr ou juste une sorte de jumeau Midgardien. Le fait que l'individu possédait deux mains plutôt qu'une aurait normalement fait pencher la balance de Thor plus facilement vers la deuxième proposition. Sans compter que tout le monde ici semblait le connaître. Mais si Tyr était arrivé sur Midgard quelques années auparavant, leur manque de réaction pourrait aussi être normal. Thor était vraiment confus à présent. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de cet homme.

-Quand au reste des matériaux, l'agent Barton peut se les procurer très facilement… Continua-t-il inconscient des émotions et des pensées qu'il provoquait chez Thor. Le seul composant majeur manquant est une alimentation électrique à haute densité énergétique… Suffisante pour exciter le cube.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous un expert en astrophysique thermonucléaire? Lui demanda la même employée que tout à l'heure.

-Hier soir.

* * *

 ** _Flash-back début_**

* * *

 _-Et depuis quand êtes-vous un maître en théorie magique relative? Demanda l'un des serviteurs personnel de Thor en écoutant son frère et Tyr discuter._

 _-Hier soir. Choisit de répondre Tyr tout en observant Loki qui étudiait attentivement le visage de Tyr à la recherche de toute forme de mensonge._

 _-Personne ne peut étudier aussi vite un sujet dans lequel il est profane. Déclara calmement son frère alors que Thor ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui sur ce point._

 _-Hé bien, vous n'êtes pas le grand et magnifique "Tyr Hymirson". De sorte que c'est normal que vous pensiez cela._

 _A partir de là, L'hydromel coula à flot et son frère ainsi que son ami Tyr choisirent de diminuer leur consommation en faveur de découvrir jusqu'où s'étendait la culture de Tyr au sujet dont il se prétendait maître._

* * *

 ** _Flash-back fin_**

* * *

Thor sortit complètement de la rémanence de cette mémoire en particulier ainsi que de sa stupeur générale. Bon sang, cet homme était réellement Tyr ! Il entendit à peine la discussion que celui-ci avait avec Bruce Banner. Il fallait qu'il sache comment il était encore en vie. Pourquoi ils les avaient laissés. Pourquoi il se faisait passer pour un midgardien alors qu'il était un fier Ase d'Asgard. Mais surtout, il fallait qu'il aille parler à son frère!

Rapidement, le dieu du tonnerre se rapprocha de Tyr. Celui-ci, ainsi que les différents membres de l'équipe, le regardèrent bizarrement. Thor, quand à lui, ne savait même pas comment commencer une fois qu'il fut devant l'homme qui était censé être mort à cause de son erreur de jugement.

-Tyr? Choisit-il de dire simplement pour démarrer.

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK**

-Tyr? Lui demanda le dieu en plein milieu d'une passionnante discussion où il était en train d'exprimer son admiration pour la thèse du docteur ainsi que sa manière de se transformer en monstre vert.

-Ok PointBreack, je ne parle pas l'Asgardien sans vouloir te vexer. Donc, si tu me poses une question, pourrais-tu le faire dans la langue commune de ce monde, s'il te plait?

Le dieu pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-Je... Tyr n'est pas un mot dans ma langue. C'est un nom. C'est ton nom... Dit le dieu un peu confus qui semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part.

-Cool! Donc "Tony" en Asgardien, c'est "Tyr"? Lui répondit Tony en notant qu'il allait falloir s'en souvenir pour plus tard.

-Non, c'est ton nom. "Tyr Hymirson". Il est inutile de faire semblant. Je sais que c'est toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as tant fait souffrir mon frère mais je...

A partir de là, Tony avait décidé d'arrêter d'écouter le dieu. Honnêtement, c'était plus un mode « pilote automatique » qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire pour les longues réunions avec pour thème « le budget annuel » à Stark industries. Pourtant, l'ingénieur avait l'impression qu'il devait l'utiliser. Si bien que lorsque le dieu partit dans de grandes explications de bataille épique qui rappellerait plus un comics qu'autre chose, il ne comprit plus rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais ce n'était pas grave, puisque de toute évidence, pour ce qu'il avait compris des explications du dieu, le grand gars le confondait visiblement avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes, Tony remarqua que le dieu du tonnerre, à qui il avait failli mettre une raclée sans l'intervention du Captain, s'était arrêté de parler et attendait une sorte de réponse de sa part sur des événements qu'il n'avait même pas vécu.

-Excuse-moi PointBreack, mais tu dois me confondre avec un de tes potes. Donc, je suppose qu'on va devoir reprendre les présentations comme si on ne s'était pas bastonné plus tôt. "Salut, je suis Tony Stark" et vous le viking blondinet?

Apparemment, c'était la mauvaise réponse car immédiatement Thor lui bondit dessus et le claqua au sol en plaçant l'une de ces mains immenses contre sa gorge.

-Cesse tes jeux aussitôt Tyr! Je sais très bien que c'est toi!

D'accord, apparemment, Loki n'était pas le seul qui semblait mentalement atteint. Tony espérait vivement que cela n'était pas une sorte d'héritage Asgardien plutôt que familial, sinon l'espèce des Asgardiens était condamnée. Le grand gars semblait assez sûr de lui et ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il allait bientôt arrêter de l'étrangler. En ce moment, si l'inventeur devait faire un souhait, il aurait beaucoup aimé savoir respirer ou au moins, avoir un gadget pour retirer cette mimine de sa trachée.

[-La prochaine fois, je vais créer quelque chose pour être continuellement armé dans ce genre de situation.] Pensa Tony.

-Thor, veuillez lâcher monsieur Stark immédiatement. Entendit l'homme étranglé.

Il était tellement bien coincé par la force pure de la main de Thor, malgré ces coups de pieds divers dans cet "a priori" allié, qu'il ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête. Heureusement, son manque d'oxygène notable n'avait pas encore atteint son cerveau et lui permettait de comprendre que cette voix agréablement dure était celle de Nick Fury. Cela voulait dire que le raclement des chaises qu'il avait entendu plus tôt devait être le reste de l'équipe du projet Avengers ainsi qu'une partie des agents se levant au cas où ils devraient intervenir. Très aimable à eux...

Malheureusement, le message ne passait pas bien dans la tête du blond, car il continuait d'étouffer à petit feu le riche inventeur qu'était Tony. Il avait envie de crier que ce type était un malade complètement givré qui le tenait dans une cale étranglante, mais il ne voulait pas gaspiller son souffle à souligner l'évidence. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, il sentit une immense faiblesse dans son corps et il dut arrêter de bouger alors qu'il sentit sa vision devenir de plus en plus flou. Le dieu du tonnerre, quand à lui, continuait de le regarder avec ses yeux bleus céruléens stupides. Oh dieu! Ce qu'il avait envie de les crever en ce moment!

A une ou deux secondes de la perte de conscience totale, Tony entendit un coup de feu. Le dieu lâcha son cou et l'inventeur en profita pour prendre de longues inspirations alors que plusieurs agents l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le tirèrent du sol pour l'écarter de la menace blonde qui se battait désormais contre des tirs de fléchettes sédatifs multiples.

Au final, le dieu s'écroula à cause des produits chimiques après avoir assommé pas moins de 15 agents, blessé Natasha, reçu 7 coups de bouclier du Captain et détruit au moins une vingtaine d'ordinateurs et reçu 37 fléchettes dans le dos. Tony prit cela en compte si jamais il devait recréer une dose en laboratoire pour assommer chimiquement lui ou son frère. Et il était sûr de le faire après que cette masse de muscle ait tenté de le tuer.

-Vous croyez qu'il était manipulé par Loki? Demanda Steve en observant le dieu dormir.

-C'est une possibilité. Déclara Natasha. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Tony?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui avec une attention soutenue et l'inventeur aurait pu jurer voir une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux de Nick. Cela le fit frissonner.

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il était persuadé que j'étais un dénommé "Tyr" mais envoûtement ou pas, je crois qu'il serait plus sûr pour moins que j'évite le grand gars là par terre. Contrairement à tous le monde ici, j'ai une vie productive, agréable, géniale et je voudrais la garder, merci beaucoup.

-Je crois que Stark a raison, si on se concentre trop sur cet événement, on pourrait perdre de vue l'objectif. Si c'est le jeu de Loki, on est en train d'y sauter à pied joint. Si cela ne l'est pas mais un épisode de folie passagère du dieu ici présent, on perd notre temps inutilement. Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit trouver le cube. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

-Enfin quelqu'un avec qui communiquer! Cria Stark du mieux qu'il pu avec une gorge en miette. Docteur, si on allait jouer? Dit-il en donnant un coup d'œil évident vers la porte.

Sans attendre, Bruce comprit le message et lui dit presque immédiatement:

-Avec plaisir monsieur Stark.

* * *

Comme toujours, commentaires, suggestions, demandes et autres trucs louches, mettez-les dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr.


	3. Le nom est Tony

**Fanfiction Avengers: Romance Asgardienne**

 **Le nom est « Tony »**

 **Avertissement** :

Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny:

Arrivé de Thor 3 Ragnarok en novembre! Et comme je suis happy avec cette nouvelle, voici la suite de romance Asgardienne! Bonne lecture!

Dernière modification:

27-10-2017

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK**

Si Tony avait un jour été sûr qu'il aurait pu malencontreusement vexer une forme d'entité supérieure par son athéisme, c'était bien aujourd'hui.

Non seulement, le SHIELD avait eu l'audace de le mettre sur une équipe avec ni plus ni moins que : monsieur parfait, un scientifique trop calme, une assassin aussi froide et inflexible que Pepper lors de son jour de paye et surtout, un dieu du tonnerre un tantinet violent et complètement barje. Mais en plus, il se retrouvait maintenant bloqué dans un interrogatoire avec l'espion avec un grand « E » en personne qui sonnait plus comme une réprimande qu'un vrai interrogatoire. Il se pourrait même que ledit espion avait oublié qui était vraiment la victime en cours de route…

Oui, s'il avait su, il aurait immédiatement envoyé un ballotin de chocolat à cette entité. Puisque de toute façon, tout le monde aime recevoir un ballotin de chocolat.

-Stark ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez au moins ? Le réprimanda aussitôt Fury.

-Non, je crois que j'ai arrêté à partir du moment où vous m'avez emmené hors du labo en me disant : « Stark, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé». Au passage, vous n'auriez pas du whisky sur ce navire ? Je tuerai pour un verre d'alcool bien glacé pour ma pauvre gorge. Répondit sincèrement Stark en se frottant encore une fois sa gorge pour souligner à quel point il avait sérieusement besoin d'un verre.

Evidemment, cela ne fit ni chaud, ni froid à l'espion qui répliqua aussitôt :

-Stark, ceci est d'une importance capitale ! Nous avons déjà un dieu vengeur sur les bras. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en avoir un second dans toute cette débâcle !

-Un peu ironique vous ne trouvez pas ? Etant donné le nom de cette prétendue équipe…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir en tant que consultant dans cette prétendue équipe de bras-cassée ? I peine quelques heures, il aurait adoré en faire partie. En fait, il avait même été déçu la première fois que le SHIELD l'avait refusé et maintenant, l'enthousiasme de rejoindre le projet Avengers s'était complètement évaporé.

Mais qui à sa place voudrait travailler avec quelqu'un qui avait cherché à le tuer ? Et plus que tout, qui voudrait travailler avec une équipe dysfonctionnels comme la leur qui avait prouvé leur attachement si vivace pas moins de deux heures plus tôt ?

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK – 2 HEURES PLUS TÔT**

-Alors, Tyr hein ? Lui dit Bruce avec un ton un peu trop jovial.

-Si je dois être complètement honnête. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi le grand gars parlait. Qu'indique le scan ? Demanda Tony tout en continuant de travailler sur le programme.

-Le rayonnement gamma correspond parfaitement à celui de Selvig. Cela prendra des semaines à analyser. Vous savez que Tyr est censé être un Ase ?

Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir mettre cette histoire derrière lui. Pour être parfaitement honnête, quelque chose lui disait que creuser cette histoire ne lui apporterait que des mauvaises choses. C'était comme si son instinct lui hurlait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Or, Tony avait toujours écouté ses instincts… Alors, pourquoi Bruce ne cessait de revenir à la charge avec ça ? Ne méritait-il pas une pause ? L'autre scientifique ne pouvait-il pas simplement ignorer l'évènement plus tôt ?

-J'avais cru comprendre vu comment le blondinet a voulu m'écrabouiller la gorge. Je crois qu'on va accélérer la procédure via le réseau plutôt que le serveur central.

-Excellente idée. Je peux vous poser une question ?

Les questions sont des choses dangereuses. Elles peuvent apporter des réponses qui en amènent d'autres. Elles forment des cercles vicieux qui apportent la connaissance et l'évolution mais peuvent aussi facilement apporter la déchéance.

Cependant, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être mauvais pour l'instant, surtout après le petit rappel à Bruce qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

-Ouvrez le feu.

Après tout, rien ne lui obligeait de répondre. Au pire, il pourrait simplement l'ignorer et continuer son travail ici. Ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait promis d'y répondre.

-Est-ce que cela vous travaille ? Personnellement, j'aurais été à votre place, cela me perturberait au point que je me poserais des questions.

-Cela me travaille, ça et d'autres choses. Mais vous savez déjà de quoi je veux parler.

-Le projet énergie du SHIELD ? Demanda Bruce Banner.

-Le projet énergie du SHIELD, en effet. Acquiesça Tony.

Rapidement, il régla les derniers paramètres avant de s'approcher de Banner. Comment ce type pouvait même gérer le Hulk ? Il devait avoir des nerfs d'acier pour contenir un tel monstre à l'intérieur de lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Tony décida de faire une petite expérience de son self-control avec un objet un peu pointu.

-Aïe ! Réagit aussitôt Bruce alors que Tony se penchait pour mieux observer son visage.

Non, il n'y avait rien sur son visage ou dans ces yeux qui pourrait indiquer une quelconque métamorphose à venir. Ce Bruce Banner était vraiment quelque chose. Par pure curiosité, Tony se demanda brièvement jusqu'à quel point ce scientifique pouvait être poussé avant de finalement craquer.

-Hé ! Vous êtes dingues ? Dit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Evidemment, cela devait être la voix du héro fétiche de son paternel. Celui auquel il avait été comparé depuis des années par son père. Le surhomme parfait, selon Howard Stark, en personne. La seule personne qui était toujours mise en priorité dans les discussions avec Howard lorsqu'il parlait des meilleurs moments de sa vie : Steve Rodgers, alias Capitaine America

-Le jury délibère. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Dit Stark en essayant de rester jovial alors qu'une forme d'amertume commençait à poindre sans son accord.

-Je viens vérifier que votre présence ne menace pas le reste de l'équipage de ce navire. Excusez-le docteur. Déclara le capitaine sans quitter Tony des yeux.

Le génie fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard noir que lui envoyait le capitaine. Ce n'était pas juste ! C'était lui qui devrait lancer ce regard si particulier au militaire. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait été ignoré par son père en faveur du soldat.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Depuis le temps, je sais gérer ce genre de piqûre. Après tout, je ne serai pas à bord sinon… Dit Bruce encore perdu dans ces analyses.

-Là, vous voyez, il va bien ! Equipage sauvé ! Mission accomplie ! Vous pouvez repartir en emportant cet air rabat-joie avec vous ! Dit Tony en faisant des grands gestes vers la porte de sortie.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir l'idole de son père plus que nécessaire. Le simple fait de se tenir presque seul avec lui dans cette pièce avec CE regard fixé sur lui l'agaçait déjà au plus haut point. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter sur Captain America. Tony n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus mais au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait et de sa posture, il savait qu'il était déjà condamné aux yeux du militaire.

Visiblement, le capitaine était loin d'être aussi intelligent qu'Howard l'avait supposé car il ignorait clairement les gestes de Tony Stark et préférait s'avancer plus vers lui afin de poser la question que Tony avait le moins envie d'entendre en ce moment :

-C'est quoi cette histoire de « Tyr Hymirson » ?

Il ne serait que le 17ième à lui poser la question aujourd'hui et il commençait tout doucement à en avoir vraiment marre.

-Aucune idée, on ne me l'a jamais raconté. Si jamais vous en avez le récit, passer me voir, j'adorais savoir pourquoi on m'a si négligemment étranglé.

-Vous ne réagissez pas comme quelqu'un qui a failli mourir sans savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Déclara Steve avec un ton accusatoire dans sa voix.

Bien sûr le capitaine ne savait absolument rien de lui mais il savait, bien entendu, toutes ses réactions. Oh et aussi le fait que Tony mentait alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Quelle bonne blague ! Non mais pour qui se prenait ce gars ?!

-Juste pour la petite information, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis au bord de la mort capitaine. Et étant donner qu'on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper de ce petit détail avec le problème Loki en vue, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en inquiéterais.

Parce que oui, il y avait un problème planétaire à s'occuper ! Et avec toutes les analyses et les possibles suites des plans du dieu nordique maléfique, Tony n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'inquiéter des délires de l'ase blondinet. Mais apparemment, tout l'équipage semblait penser le contraire. Parfois, il détestait sa vie.

-Un dieu nordique, qui ne cherche que notre bien, veut vous tuer et cela vous parait normal de ne pas s'inquiéter ? Dit le capitaine incrédule en haussant un sourcil.

Maintenant, il savait de qui son père avait développé ce tic. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Peu importe, ce tic amenait toujours de mauvais souvenirs quelques soient la personne qui le faisait.

-Ne jamais courir après deux lièvres en même temps, il pourrait bien vous échappez sinon. Cita Tony en espérant que cela fasse taire le militaire en le poussant dans une intense réflexion.

Manque de chance, ce n'était pas suffisant car celui-ci revint à la charge sans attendre.

-Assurez-vous de ne pas devenir une menace pour ce vaisseau. Suivez les ordres et ne faites pas de problème.

D'accord, le playboy ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait à l'autre héro mais là, il dépassait vraiment les bornes en le cherchant ainsi.

-Suivre, c'est pas trop mon style. Répliqua-t-il avec l'intention plus que clair de le contrarier.

-Et c'est si important que ça le style ?

-Quel personne ici présente, a) porte un costumes moulant flashy et b) qui sert pas à grand-chose ? Continua Stark sur sa lancée.

Tony s'attendait à beaucoup de chose du célèbre capitaine America. Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante, une ignorance totale à sa remarque, un ordre répété de manière militaire et il s'attendait même à le voir sortir du laboratoire dans une fureur froide. Cependant, rien n'aurait pu indiquer une telle perte rapide de contrôle.

Un instant, Stark était debout en attendant la réaction de l'homme du passé et l'instant d'après, il était maintenu, en l'air, contre un mur au niveau de la gorge par la force surhumaine du capitaine.

Oui, un système de défense personnel serait vraiment utile à créer.

-On se calme ! Steve, posez Stark à terre ! Dit Bruce avec une voix ferme tout en essayant vainement de séparer les deux hommes.

Le capitaine n'écoutait même pas le scientifique et se contenta de le dévisager comme s'il hésitait à le laisser là suspendu par ces mains ou s'il valait mieux le lâcher et en rester là. Après un moment, le « héro » prit une décision et relâcha son emprise en faisant glisser Stark au sol. Puis, avec une voix qui trahissait des années de discipline, il eut le culot de lui dire :

-Si jamais vous devenez une menace ou si vous tentez la moindre chose pour compromettre cette mission, je vais personnellement m'occuper de vous Stark, armure ou pas.

Puis, il tourna les talons et se dirigea, comme si de rien n'était, à l'extérieur de la salle.

-Ravi de le savoir maintenant pourrais-je continuer de travailler ou allez-vous aussi tenter de m'étrangler ? Dit-il alors que Bruce lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le capitaine ne répondit rien. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu mais avec sa super audition, Tony en doutait sincèrement. A son avis pas si humble, il devait avoir un dilemme de conscience, ou du moins, Tony l'espérait. Seigneur, sa pauvre gorge !

-Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Lui demanda Bruce en retournant à ces analyses.

-Aucune idée mais je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre des gens qui m'attaquent sans la moindre raison. Grommela Stark avant de retourner lui aussi à ces analyses.

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK – RETOUR AU PRESENT**

Oui, qui voudrait travailler dans ces conditions ? Peut-être que le côté de Loki était techniquement celui des méchants, mais si on ne chercherait pas à le tuer et s'il ne risquait pas de détruire tout ce que Tony tenait à cœur, il l'aurait déjà rejoint sans hésiter.

-Stark ! Arrêter votre cirque. Soyez sérieux pour une fois dans votre vie et répondez-moi ou je vous jure que je vous colle aux arrêts !

-Ah parce qu'on ne met pas le dieu du tonnerre en détention lui ? Content de voir où sont vos priorités Nick !

-Pourquoi Thor vous a-t-il attaqué ? Répéta Nick Fury une fois de plus.

Il lui posait la question comme s'il s'attendait sincèrement à ce que Tony ait eu une épiphanie entre temps. Tony n'aurait sérieusement jamais pris Nicky pour un croyant ferme à l'illumination soudaine. A moins que ce ne soit juste le besoin de contrôle absolu ainsi que sa paranoïa qui pousse Fury à penser que Tony connait la réponse mais ne souhaitait pas le dire au chef du SHIELD.

En attendant, toutes ces spéculations ne changeaient absolument pas le fait que Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle le viking l'avait attaqué une seconde fois et sans raison valable cette fois-si ! Non pas qu'il en avait une dans cette forêt quand il lui avait piqué son prisonnier… Mais au moins, le viking en avait eu une !

-Pour la 38ième fois et oui, j'ai compté, je ne sais pas pourquoi blondie m'a attaqué ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je meurs d'envie pour un verre, que j'ai ma gorge en miette et qu'en plus, la moitié des agents de ce vaisseau veulent savoir pourquoi il m'a attaqué alors qu'étonnamment, je ne sais pas moi-même. Alors bordel ! Fermez-là une fois dans votre vie Fury et laissez moi tranquille !

-Très bien, je vais vous poser une autre question alors Stark… De votre point de vue totalement loufoque, pourquoi Thor, un dieu à priori de notre côté, vous a-t-il attaqué ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Parce que je lui ai mis une dérouillée et que je l'ai peut-être frappé trop fort sur la caboche? Parce qu'il était contrôlé mentalement ? Parce qu'il est de mèche avec son frère ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

[-Et où est mon verre de Whisky ?] Pensa Tony avec une mauvaise humeur de plus en plus palpable.

-Vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à savoir des choses que vous ne devriez pas malgré nos meilleurs efforts alors je vous le demande une dernière fois : Répondez à la question.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne sortira jamais de là s'il ne dévoilait pas quelque chose à Fury pour l'apaiser, il se mit à déclarer les évidences qui ressortaient clairement de cette conversation pour n'importe quel idiot qui avait assisté à la conversation ou, au moins, regarder les enregistrements vidéo des caméras.

-Lorsqu'il m'a attaqué, il m'a appelé « Tyr Hymirson ». Je crois qu'il m'a confondu avec un Asgardien. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'avoir fait souffrir son frère… Pourtant, il avait l'air un brin amical… Donc, je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'un ami à lui ou à Loki. Mais vous savez déjà cela d'après vos bandes d'enregistrements, je crois. Dit-il avec un ton résigné, bien loin d'être aussi joyeux que tout à l'heure.

-En effet mais un second regard aide toujours à éclaircir les choses. De plus, je ne veux pas que le reste de l'équipe soit déconcentré de leur priorité. Maintenant, vous devez savoir que Coulson et moi-même avons eu une discussion avec Thor sur le pont un peu avant de venir.

-Super, donc la brute est réveillée et se balade librement dans le vaisseau. Et il pourrait absolument me rompre le cou à tout moment, magnifique !

-Il nous a promis que ce qu'il vous a fait ne se reproduira pas dans un proche avenir.

Donc, la paranoïa, ça marchait sur un pauvre ingénieur révolutionnaire mais pas sur un dieu Nordique qui était le frère du bad gars enfermé plus bas et qui était, accessoirement, l'ennemi public numéro 1. Le sens des priorités des gens sur ce navire était affligeant.

-Comme c'est rassurant ! Grommela Tony en se frottant vigoureusement le visage dans l'espoir que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller chez lui après avoir bu trop d'alcool pour fêter la fin du projet d'énergie auto généré de la tour Stark.

-Stark… Ce que je vais vous dire devra rester top-secret. Je ne veux pas que la moindre information que je vais vous divulguer ici soit répéter ou communiquer et ce, peu importe la manière employée, suis-je clair ?

Et revoilà la paranoïa de Fury qui reprenait le dessus. Tony avait furieusement envie de rétorquer que de toute façon, il n'écouterait pas Fury car il était, d'un point de vue technique, uniquement un consultant sur cette affaire, mais il savait que cela se traduirait par plus de disputes et donc, plus de temps passé ici. Aussi, pour une fois, le milliardaire ferma sa grande bouche et attendit patiemment la suite du message en espérant que cela valait la peine.

-Bien, selon notre mythologie, Tyr était un dieu manchot. Il est le dieu du ciel, de la guerre juste, de la stratégie et il est également connu pour être le dieu des serments, des procédures et du droit.

-Génial, un dieu avocat en sommes. Vous n'auriez pas son numéro que je puisse l'appeler ? Comme ça, je pourrais facturer Blondie pour coup et blessure à la mode Asgardienne. Au passage, j'adore ce petit air sérieux que vous avez lorsque vous donnez un cours de mythologie, si si, je vous assure…

Loin de se laisser dérider par la remarque, Fury continua son monologue comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

-Cependant, selon les dires de Thor, Tyr était un ami très proche de Loki. Il serait mort durant une bataille mené par Thor, il y a des années de cela. Maintenant, la vraie question que je me pose, c'est : pourquoi Thor croirait que vous êtes Tyr, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que celui-ci est mort depuis des centaines d'années ? Des idées ?

-La drogue est un fléau de la société. Vous avez fait passer récemment un test à blondie ?

-Des idées pertinentes ?

-Beaucoup trop mais aucune en rapport avec la situation, malheureusement. Je peux aller me chercher un verre d'alcool sur ce bled volant maintenant ? Ou bien, vous voulez quelque chose d'autre ?

Parce que Fury voulait toujours quelque chose d'autre. Il voulait une équipe fonctionnelle de super héro, il voulait le contrôle absolu sur tout, il voulait protéger la terre, il voulait du résultat… La vraie question aurait dû être s'il ne voulait pas quelque chose d'autre.

-Je veux que vous visitiez Loki. Dit-il en le regardant attentivement

Finalement, il comprenait enfin pourquoi une pauvre âme bureaucratique sur ce vaisseau n'avait pas voulu lui offrir un verre pour sa gorge. Il aurait pu mourir étouffer par le liquide du verre après une telle demande. Peut-être qu'on ne le voulait pas mort après tout. Enfin, façon de parler…

-Je vais reformulez alors : « Nick, vous voulez quelque chose d'autre que de m'envoyer face à un autre dieu qui pourrait me tuer en moins d'une seconde et sans avoir le moindre remord au contraire de son grand-frère ? »

Non pas qu'il était sûr en premier lieu que blondie avait de réel remord mais il savait déjà que les probabilités que le bon gars en avait, étaient déjà meilleures que celles du psychopathe emprisonné.

-J'ai besoin d'information Stark. Nos interrogateurs n'ont jusqu'alors rien obtenu de Loki. Cependant, au vu de la réaction extrême de Thor, il se pourrait que Loki réagisse différemment et soit plus enclin à parler.

-Ou à me tuer. Lui rappela poliment Tony toujours aussi prévenant de sa propre santé.

-Il est enfermé. Dit Fury avec un ton ferme.

[-Comme si ça changeait quelque chose en ce moment] Se moqua intérieurement Anthony Stark.

-Si vous croyez qu'il va le rester, vous êtes un idiot.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interrogea aussitôt le directeur du SHIELD.

Et dire qu'Iron man avait réellement cru qu'il avait compris. Peut-être que l'éclat avec Blondie les avait empêché d'y repenser plus que nécessaire ? A moins bien sûr que le directeur ne souhaite une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait déjà… Stark se rendit soudainement compte qu'il détestait travailler avec des espions et des manipulateurs.

-L'Allemagne, il aurait pu s'échapper avec ces abracadabra à n'importe quel moment mais il ne l'a pas fait, pourquoi ? Parce que rester ici l'avantage. Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est pourquoi Loki pense qu'il a l'avantage en restant dans sa prison sur-mesure.

-Je veux que vous alliez le voir. Insista l'Espion avec un ton qui faisait grimacer Tony.

-Non. Je ne rentre ni dans son jeu, ni dans le vôtre. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous le comprenez. Vous savez comment il fonctionne. Vous êtes peut-être même le seul qui peut comprendre et en ce moment, la meilleure chose que nous ayons besoin, c'est la compréhension.

Maintenant, Nicky flattait son égo. Si Tony ne savait pas le borgne mieux, il aurait réellement pu croire qu'il était désespéré. Mais était qui il était, il savait que le SHIELD avait des dizaines d'agents qui n'attendaient que le feu vert de Fury pour aller torturer le prisonnier à la recherche d'une vague information quelconque. Alors pourquoi est-ce que…

Brusquement, Tony se rendit compte de la raison cachée qui accompagnait une telle insistance. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

-Qui avez-vous envoyé ? Demanda lentement Tony en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop intrigué.

-Pardon ? Répliqua aussitôt Nick en lui jetant un regard glacial.

-La dernière personne doit être extrêmement habile pour que vous soyez si désespéré pour me demander de l'aide après un échec, alors, qui avez-vous envoyé ? Je pourrais pirater votre base mais je préfère l'entendre. Rien ne sera divulgué de toute manière, pas vrai ?

Il y eut une pause devant sa déclaration. L'espion tout comme le génie savait qu'il venait de marquer un point. La seule question non-dite qui restait entre eux était de savoir si Fury allait admettre cette victoire et répondre à la question ou allait ignorer cette victoire et nier le tout.

-L'agent Romanoff a été envoyée. Elle n'a rien pu en tirer si ce n'est que le docteur Banner devrait être maintenu à l'écart pendant ces recherches, ce que nous avons fait immédiatement. Finit-il par choisir de déclarer.

La mention de la mise à l'écart de Bruce irrita un peu Tony. Alors, certes, le type se transformait en monstre géant vert quand il piquait une crise de colère. Toutefois, le milliardaire avait bien vu à quel point le type était en contrôle de ce côté de lui-même. Pourtant, cela ne semblait faire ni chaud, ni froid à cette organisation qui prenait la parole d'un agent sur celle de Banner au sujet de son contrôle. C'était toujours la même histoire. Ce que l'humain ne peut pas contrôler, il le met à l'écart et il l'enferme dans une boîte métaphorique ou réelle. Quand est-ce que le SHIELD comprendra qu'on ne peut pas enfermer ainsi les gens pour mieux les contrôler sans qu'il y ait un jour des représailles ?

-Connaissez-vous même la notion de libre arbitre ? Dit Tony avec une pointe de mépris dans son ton.

-Stark, j'ai besoin de vos talents et de votre intelligence. Car si jamais, vous n'allez pas voir Loki, j'ai peur que des gens vont mourir dans les jours à venir.

Oui, il avait failli oublier la partie sauver le monde. Evidemment… La seule fichue raison pour laquelle il était dans cette équipe en premier lieu. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier entre toutes ces attaques sur sa personne, un interrogatoire en règle et tout le reste ?

-Donner-moi une heure et un verre d'alcool, du Whisky de préférence.

-Vous aurez le verre après être allé le voir. Prenez-le comme une sorte de garantie. Fut tout ce que dit Fury en quittant la pièce pour le laisser seul.

-Bien sûr et même pas un remerciement à l'avance. Evidemment. Murmura Tony désormais seul dans la pièce.

Peut-être qu'un ballotin de chocolat n'allait pas suffire. Peut-être que l'entité responsable des malheurs de Tony aimait les fleurs ?

* * *

 **POV LOKI – 1 heure plus tard**

Loki aimait quand ces plans se déroulaient sans le moindre accroc. Et jusqu'à présent, tout s'était passé exactement comme prévu. L'espionne russe allait envoyer le monstre à l'écart pour l'installer droit dans le lieu de tir parfait. Il pouvait déjà sentir poindre une merveilleuse dispute entre chacun des membres de cette équipe de prétendu héro. Et sous peu, l'agent Barton allait arriver et faire tomber cette forteresse volante.

Oui, tout se passait exactement comme prévu. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un second d'interrogatoire après le petit tour qu'il avait effectué avec l'agent Romanoff.

-Vous savez, je sais toujours quand on m'observe. Choisit de signaler Loki sans poser le moindre regard à la personne qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

Son plan se déroulait actuellement sans le moindre problème alors pourquoi ne pas avoir un peu de plaisir prudent avec son nouveau visiteur ? Un visiteur qui avait visiblement des réserves à prendre son invitation à se dévoiler pour discuter.

-Deux fois dans la même journée ? Je suppose que c'est le second tour de cette torture ennuyeuse avant de renvoyer le baume, mais qui avons-nous là ? Qui se cache dans l'ombre ? Le taquina le dieu.

-En fait, d'ordinaire, je suis plutôt sous les feux des projecteurs, mais étant donné que votre frère a failli me tuer plus tôt en me dévissant la tête, je me suis dit que faire mon arrivé dramatique comme un bon vieux méchant de série B serait plus classe et sécuritaire. Vous avez aimé ? Dit une voix très reconnaissable avant qu'un visage familier ne sorte des ténèbres de la pièce.

Il aurait immédiatement pu croire à une farce mais personne ne connaissait la personne de l'autre côté du verre comme lui. Il reconnaitrait n'importe où ce sourire en coin forcé comme s'il ne voulait pas être là, ces yeux bruns où se cachaient malgré lui une étincelle de malice et d'ingéniosité jamais éteinte, ces cheveux bruns noisettes indomptables, cette posture toujours si décontractée mais qui cachait une certaine tension dans les épaules comme s'il se méfiait, cet appui plus prononcé sur le côté droit comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque à tout instant.

-Tyr ? Dit Loki très surpris en observant attentivement la dernière personne au monde qu'il pensait voir ici.

-En fait, c'est Tony, une erreur de prononciation sévère chez votre peuple, apparemment. Répliqua sans attendre son amant du passé.

Il y eut un instant de silence où les deux s'observèrent. Loki ne parvenait pas à croire après tout ce temps que son amant se tenait juste là devant lui, séparer par une mince couche de verre, comme si ne s'était passé des siècles plus tôt, comme si la bataille contre les Vanes, et la tragédie qui en découlait, n'était jamais arrivée.

En fait, en voyant son amant de retour d'entre les morts, on aurait presque dit que l'ase avait rêvé de ces évènements. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Tout le monde à Asgard se rappelait très clairement l'enterrement de leur maître stratège alors comment était-ce possible. Quel genre de magie était en train de se dérouler sous ces yeux ?

-Tu es vivant ? Le questionna Loki en essayant de retourner à son auto froid et calculateur.

-Hé bien, si je suis mort, je dois dire que je devrais immédiatement me plaindre chez St-Pierre parce que si c'est ça sa version du paradis, il va m'entendre.

Loki ne savait pas exactement qui était ce St-Pierre mais il supposait que cela devait venir de la culture midgardienne donc il ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin. En revanche, il avait au moins la réponse à sa question. Soit son amant était vivant, soit une forme de magie était à l'œuvre.

-Tu es vivant… Dit le faux ase en poussant son observation plus loin à la recherche d'une aberration quelconque qui pourrait infirmer son hypothèse initiale.

-Vous savez je vais finir par croire qu'il y a un problème neuronal sévère dans votre famille. Est-ce que je ressemble à un cadavre, un fantôme ou je-ne-sais-quel-autre-truc bizarre de chez vous ? Dit Tyr en se désignant lui-même avec ces deux mains. Deux mains, pas une. Un détail fatal qui brisa le cœur de Loki une fois de plus.

Loki en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas être vivant. De toute façon, s'il l'était, la conversation aurait déjà tournée d'une toute autre manière. Et comme il ne pouvait sentir aucune forme de magie émanant de la personne en face de lui, cela devait être un tour que sa propre magie ou son esprit lui jouait une fois de plus.

-Tu ne peux pas être là. Autant, je voudrais désespérément que tu sois là et que ce que tu viens de me dire soit la vérité… Tu n'es qu'une simple projection de mon esprit. Je pensais que ma magie avait arrêté de faire cela après 250 ans mais je me suis trompé.

[-Amèrement trompé] Ajouta mentalement Loki en étudiant sans vergogne l'apparition en face de lui en attendant un commentaire sarcastique de sa part.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Tyr ne rata jamais une occasion après tout.

-On a tous des problèmes de performance dans la vie.

Il y eut un autre silence où ni Tyr, ni lui ne parlèrent. Loki ne fit qu'observer la projection mentale de son amant. Il l'avait manqué terriblement et revoir ces traits une fois de plus était aussi douloureux que jouissif. Il y avait tant de détails qu'il avait oubliés et que sa magie se chargeait de lui rappeler… Un peu comme cette bizarrerie avec les lèvres qu'il avait quand il hésitait à briser le silence. Ou bien encore ce léger mouvement du cou associé à ce rétrécissement du regard quand il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quelque chose.

Amusé par ces réactions, le dieu brisa le silence et décida de jouer le jeu que son esprit lui imposait visiblement :

-Et que me vaut ta visite ? Sous quel faux motif ma magie et mon subconscient ont décidé de te matérialiser ?

Tyr semblait perplexe pendant une seconde mais il reprit bien vite contenance en répondant à la question :

-Moi ? Nicky m'a demandé de venir jouer avec vous dans l'espoir que dans un rare élan de clémence et de miséricorde mal placée, vous dévoiliez un pan de votre plan. Mais personnellement, je suis juste là pour obtenir un verre d'alcool. Il est étonnamment difficile de trouver une bouteille à bord.

Toujours ce ton amical comme autrefois. Même lorsqu'il était face à des ennemis, Tyr restait toujours amical comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les autres Ases n'avaient jamais compris qu'il faisait cela pour garder un semblant de diplomatie dans un monde de brute. Ni qu'être amical avec quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire que vous étiez son ami ou son allié. Et aujourd'hui, son esprit, comme sa magie, avait apparemment décidé que revoir Tyr jouant comme il le ferait avec un ennemi serait un rappel important. Pourquoi cela ?

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander que dès que tu trouves cette fameuse bouteille d'alcool, tu m'en proposes un verre par la suite ? Dit Loki facilement en essayant de comprendre l'angle de ce faux Tyr.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que je l'empoisonne ?

Même pour lui-même, c'était presque un coup bas. Un tel rappel douloureux de ce qu'il s'était passé, de comment il était parti pour lui permettre de vivre. Cette blague qui avait duré des siècles entre eux. Une blague ironique devenue une tragédie sans nom à cause d'une simple flèche. C'était un véritable coup bas dans les règles de l'art.

-Ce serait plutôt ironique que je meurs d'un empoisonnement, surtout après ce qui t'est arrivé Tyr. Répliqua Loki en essayant de garder son sourire alors que les souvenirs de ce jour-là lui revenaient en tête.

-Pas de verre alors ? Tant pis. Hé bien, cela en fera plus pour moi par la suite. Répondit Tyr en haussant les épaules comme s'il n'était absolument pas perturber par sa propre déclaration.

Ou alors, il donnait l'air de ne pas être perturber. Parce que si c'était bien une projection mentale de Loki, Tyr aurait dû l'être. En ce moment, le dieu n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de secouer l'autre ase et de lui hurler dessus avant de l'embrasser de toutes ces forces. Mais ce Tyr n'était qu'une illusion. Au moindre contact, elle s'évanouirait dans l'air comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

C'est pourquoi, faute de mieux, Loki décida de continuer cette farce mentale grotesque entre eux.

-Tu m'offres un verre et je refuse alors que je suis un ennemi selon ce que mon esprit a décidé d'inventer, quelle est la prochaine étape dans ta stratégie habituelle encore ? Appelez à mon humanité ?

-Je comptais plus vous menacer en fait. Sourit le stratège.

-Il aurait fallu ton épée pour ça. Souligna Loki en remarquant l'absence claire de l'arme fétiche de son amant.

Týr avait toujours été si fier de son épée. Il avait, après tout, été l'un des seuls Ases qui avait mérité le titre de « maître des forges » auprès des nains après avoir pris la patience d'apprendre leur technique pour créer sa propre arme.

-On va dire que je l'ai oublié par fairplay. Après tout, vous n'avez pas non plus apporté votre gadget du destin dans votre cellule.

Comme si Tyr ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça…

-Toujours cette intimidation indirecte. Tu devrais te renouveler.

-Oh vous voudriez peut-être que j'amène le reste de l'équipe ? Vous voulez vraiment voir et je cite : Votre frère, une assassin qui va sûrement être ravi intérieurement de vous revoir, un Hulk un peu agacé par une surveillance intensive couplé à une mise à l'écart temporaire et un soldat un peu trop parfait pour un vieillard décrépit… Oh et le meilleur pour la fin : moi, bien sûr ! Parla Tyr avec un air menaçant qui trahissait une lueur d'amusement dans ces yeux bruns.

-Bien sûr… Sourit Loki.

-Alors, que répondez-vous à cela tête de bouc ? Toujours aussi indirecte comme menace ?

Ce surnom, par les nornes comme il l'avait manqué !

-Tu me manques. Dit alors Loki qui ne pouvait plus s'en tenir à ce petit jeu avec l'illusion.

-Je… Quoi ? Déclara Tyr surpris.

Loki ne voyait pas trop pourquoi l'autre ase semblait confus mais il continua malgré tout dans sa lancée avant qu'il ne lui manque le courage de se mettre en paix avec les souvenirs de Tyr une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu as beau être un produit de ma magie et de mon esprit, ma déclaration n'en reste pas moins vraie. Les choses n'ont plus jamais été les même sans toi… Que ce soit durant les festins, lorsque je pratiquais ma magie, lorsque j'étais avec les autres… Même avec Thor, après tout, c'est par sa faute que tu es mort. Mais le pire, cela doit être quand j'arrive à voir Fenrir en cachette. Tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais ? Même encore maintenant, il lui arrive de pleurer ou de devenir agressif pour te réclamer. Cela me brise vraiment le cœur de le laisser avec ces brutes épaisses. Et puis, il y a ces moments où je grimpe encore, par principe, l'une des statues familiales dans l'espoir que tu sois là comme quand on allait l'escalader pour observer le ciel nocturne rien que nous deux. Tu te rappelles ?

Tyr restait affreusement immobile. Il semblait également mal à l'aise. Loki s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose mais l'illusion ne dit rien. Peut-être parce que même Loki ne savait pas ce qu'aurait répondu Tyr dans une telle situation ? C'était fortement possible. Une minute s'écoula puis il reprit la parole en voyant que Tyr était trop surpris pour parler.

-Peu importe… Cela n'a plus aucune importance depuis que tu es mort.

Il s'attendait à ce que ses mots firent disparaitre l'illusion, ou au moins la faire parler, mais rien ne se produisit. Son amant mort restait là, à l'observer, comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Loki auparavant. Le dieu fripon attendit encore quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de reprendre une fois de plus la parole :

-Avant de t'en aller, tu pourrais me dire encore une fois les derniers mots que tu m'as dits ? Dit-il avec une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

-Je… Commença Tyr avant de se faire interrompre par un bruit violent d'explosion suivit secousse et d'un hurlement bestial lointain.

-Bordel ! C'était quoi ça ?! Exigea de savoir son amant alors que son visage se contorsionna d'inquiétude, de froideur, d'alerte et de confusion à la fois.

Loki ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Tyr voulait dire. L'illusion était un produit de son esprit et de sa magie après tout. Il devrait donc savoir exactement ce qui se passait.

-Une autre partie de mon plan, bien sûr : Faire tomber la forteresse volante prétendument ultra-sécurisée à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant.

Il y eut une violente secousse qui déséquilibra Tyr au point qu'il dû aller s'appuyer contre un mur. Une voix inconnue se fit alors entendre dans la pièce :

-Alerte, nous venons de perdre un réacteur, si nous en perdons encore un, nous allons tomber. Je répète, nous allons tomber.

Les deux individus de la prison purent alors entendre une autre explosion suivit de plusieurs bruits de tirs avant que la voix ne disparaisse dans un grésillement métallique étrange.

Loki se demandait vraiment par quelle magie les midgardiens avaient pu transmettre le message sans qu'il ne sente la moindre énergie magique. Il aurait vraiment dû interroger l'agent Barton plus sur cette « technologie ».

Soudain, Loki vit un Tyr frénétique qui faisait les cents pas en murmurant rapidement plusieurs informations à lui-même avant d'arriver à une conclusion :

-Extérieur et intérieur mais comment tu… Bruce… Ton plan était de réveiller le Hulk ! Lui cria-t-il dessus toujours sans toucher le verre.

La remarque fit froncer les sourcils de Loki.

-Mais tu devrais déjà le savoir, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Demanda-t-il brièvement en interrogeant véritablement l'illusion à ce sujet pour la première fois sans jouer à des petits jeux.

Sans quelle ne lui réponde, l'illusion de Tyr s'en alla vers la porte à toute vitesse en sortant un curieux appareil de sa poche et il parla dedans à toute vitesse :

-Allo ! Ici Tony, je suis en chemin pour empêcher cette épave de tomber du ciel. Captain, rejoignez moi immédiatement près du réacteur endommager sauf si vous souhaitez que nous faisions un crash test en direct live.

Et alors, Loki vit la chose la plus étonnant se produire : Tyr actionna l'interrupteur pour ouvrir la porte métallique et sortir de la pièce.

C'est alors que Loki comprit une chose avec horreur et bonheur à la fois: Tyr était vivant et il était surtout bien réel. Après tout, il y avait toujours eu une chose qui distinguait toujours ces illusions des personnes réelles :

« Ces illusions n'ont jamais pu provoquer de contact avec le monde extérieur sans disparaitre. »

* * *

Commentaire, suggestion, fanart, avis, question et autres trucs que j'aurais pu oublié dans les commentaires, sur mon tumblr ou par MP.

Si vous avez des défis ou souhaitez en relever, un forum francophone de ma création existe sur . Allez donc voir dans mon profil.

Merci d'avance et jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	4. Comment contenir la magie par Tony Stark

**Fanfiction Avengers: Romance Asgardienne**

 **"Comment contenir la magie par Anthony Stark"**

 **Avertissement** :

Voir prologue

* * *

 **Swiny** :

Voilà, j'étais complètement boostée par la bande annonce d'Avengers 3 et comme vous savez ce qui se passe quand je suis en mode hype...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK**

Leur victoire avait été beaucoup trop facile à obtenir selon Anthony Stark. Bon, étant donné qu'il avait failli finir en bouilli après avoir larguer un missile terrien dans un portail extraterrestre, c'était un peu fort d'utiliser le mot « facile ». Pourtant, il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre mot pour décrire les actions de Loki durant cette invasion.

Le dieu ennemi avait eu une armée extraterrestre technologiquement surdéveloppée à sa disposition, un portail spatiale autoalimenté et il avait même réussi à dérouter l'armée américaine en attaquant New-York avant que le SHIELD ne puisse renforcer leur défense dans cette ville. En toute logique, ils auraient dû perdre. Alors, comment se fait-il que la Terre ait réussi à arracher cette victoire ? Comment avait-il même réussi à capturer une fois de plus le dieu Nordique de la malice et de la magie comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir d'un claquement de doigt ?

Voilà la question que personne ne se demandait à l'exception de Tony depuis qu'ils avaient gagné. A la place, tous ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille célébraient déjà leur victoire. Et honnêtement, si Tony ne trouvait pas cela à ce point louche, il se serait volontiers joint à eux pour boire une bonne bouteille de Vodka ou manger des Shawarmas comme il désirait le faire depuis que la bataille était finie.

Au lieu de se trouver avec des joyeux drilles, Tony était occupé à observer quelques problèmes d'une évidence plus que soulignée qui ne pouvait visiblement pas rester seul bien longtemps. :

« Pourquoi bon sang de bon soir avez-vous osé balancer un missile sur cette magnifique ville qu'est New-York ?! »

« Qui va payer pour les réparations de la ville ? »

Ou encore, son préféré du jour :

« Le tesseract doit rester dans les mains incapables d'une organisation humaine qui construit en secret des armes énergiques. Cette arme est peut-être à vous, mais cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits dessus. »

Vraiment, parfois Tony avait honte d'être un simple humain dans ce cosmos rempli d'imbéciles de son espèce. Evidemment que PointBreack n'allait pas leur laisser ce genre d'arme en main après ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'étrangleur sur patte n'arrivait déjà pas à avaler qu'Asgard avait pu indirectement laisser une telle arme de destruction massive entre les mains de son propre frère ! Ce n'était pas pour la remettre à des individus sans scrupules qui prétendaient en avoir besoin au cas où une menace de calibre « Loki » débarque sur Terre, alors qu'il allait probablement s'entretuer avec ces armes énergétiques en attendant ladite menace.

Heureusement, cette discussion était restée entre Thor et le SHIELD et n'avait pas déraillé au point de s'envoyer des menaces de guerre entre leurs deux civilisations. Il y avait au moins quelques petites miséricordes dans cette histoire de fou. Mais comme Tony semblait d'une malchance incroyable en ce qui concerne les problèmes relationnels Asgardiens, il s'était retrouvé sans trop savoir comment (et il y avait sérieusement réfléchi) dans un débat sur la justice Terrienne versus justice Asgardienne.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que l'on décide de vous remettre gentiment Loki comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il a attaqué une grande ville avec une armée extraterrestre et tuer de nombreux innocents sur notre sol. Si quelqu'un doit le juger, ce sera nous et pas un système archaïque de votre peuple. Criait l'une des grandes pompes actuelles du gouvernement Américain.

-Mon frère a beau être coupable de bien des crimes sur votre peuple, il n'en demeure pas moins un citoyen d'Asgard. Et il doit être jugé en tant que telle et pas par une civilisation quelconque qui n'a même pas évoluer au point de pouvoir faire des guerres supérieures. Déclara le prince Asgardien en réponse avec un ton aussi glacé qu'un iceberg.

Visiblement, la diplomatie était passée par la fenêtre à un moment de la conversation. Le problème s'était que même lui ne parvenait pas à déterminer le moment exact où celle-ci avait dérailler au point qu'ils s'envoyaient tous des piques au lieu de tenir une discussion politique d'une importance mondiale.

-Une civilisation quelconque et faible qui s'est quand même faite envahir par votre frère après que celui-ci ait déjà commis des crimes et que ceux-ci n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été réprimandé par votre peuple. Ajouta quelqu'un en réponse.

Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas la première visite guidée de Loki sur terre... Cela expliquait comment le dieu s'était adapté aussi rapidement à leur monde. Tony s'était souvent demandé comment le petit-frère adoptif de Thor avait pu réagir aussi vite à certain de leur mouvement. L'ingénieur révolutionnaire avait cru brièvement que Loki était, peut-être, extrêmement adaptable en plus d'être un génie. Mais maintenant, il savait que le dieu du mensonge avait également pu tâter du terrain avant de lancer son invasion.

Donc, la question qui torturait actuellement l'esprit de l'inventeur revenait en force : « Comment avait-il pu arracher cette victoire ? »

-De quels crimes parlez-vous donc ? Demanda blondie avec un air plus que confus.

-Hé bien, le destructeur est un bon exemple et je doute qu'il ait été puni pour cela au vu de ce que vous nous avez raconté. Sans compter qu'il fait parti de la famille royale d'Asgard, qui nous dit qu'il n'obtiendra pas une punition plus légère que celle qu'il mérite pour ses crimes à cause de son statut ?

-Mon père, Odin, n'est pas vraiment un modèle d'indulgence à cet égard. En tant que roi d'Asgard, il doit être impartial en cas de procès que cela concerne un citoyen d'Asgard, moi ou même Loki. Il n'a pas le droit de faire des exceptions. Si cela peut vous rassurez, il y a même plus de chance pour que le châtiment prévu soit plus sévère que nécessaire.

Avec la façon dont la bouche de PointBreack se tortillait et son ton confiant, on pouvait aisément deviner que le dieu du tonnerre s'était déjà retrouvé sous l'un de ses fameux châtiments. Tony se demanda brièvement quel genre d'expérience Thor avait-il dû endurer durant cette punition divine pour lui faire afficher inconsciemment une telle grimace.

Peut-être que cela avait eu un rapport avec l'incident du destructeur ? Ou bien à un évènement obscur de la mythologie nordique qui s'avère être réel ? Peut-être que Tony devrait commencer à faire quelques recherches google avant qu'une sorte d'apocalypse, décrite par des vikings des siècles plus tôt, ne leur tombe dessus ?

De toute façon, entre une invasion extraterrestre, un super-héro sorti d'un glaçon, un agent mentalement contrôlé jouant au robin des bois et des problèmes familiaux entre des dieux nordiques qui avaient clairement perdu les pédales, il n'était plus vraiment à une ou deux recherches près.

-Et s'il s'échappe ? Cela semble être une habitude de sa part selon les histoires que vous nous avez racontées. Sans compter que je doute que vous nous préveniez si jamais une telle évasion devait se produire si jamais elle se produisait…

Et aller ! Un revers du droit verbal par le sous-secrétaire de la défense envers le dieu du tonnerre, à ce niveau de pique verbal, on ne faisait plus de la diplomatie mais carrément un match de tennis oral. Tony pouvait déjà s'imaginer un paquet de pop-corn imaginaire alors qu'il regardait le dieu et le reste de la pièce s'affronter à coup de faux-semblant hypocrite et d'insultes dissimulées.

-Essayez-vous d'insinuer que je serai aveuglé par mes sentiments en ce qui concerne son juste châtiment au point de mettre en danger les 9 mondes pour un désir égoïste de savoir mon frère libre ?

Dixit le dieu qui avait volé son prisonnier à bord d'un jet en vol et qui l'avait gentiment combattu par la suite dans une forêt. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait mais Stark avait un tout petit rikiki doute sur la sincérité de cette question sarcastique. Et d'ailleurs… Depuis quand blondie faisait du sarcasme ?

-Est-ce le cas ? De ce que je comprends, vous n'avez pas été capable de contenir votre frère et cela lui a suffit pour pouvoir rassembler une armée et tenter d'envahir la Terre. Nous, de notre côté, avons pu le retenir dans une prison parfaitement capable et nous aurions pu le garder enfermer encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas pris le contrôle mental d'un de nos agents les plus expérimenté.

Bon d'accord, là, il était temps de rentrer dans ce match verbal parce que venait de dire le sous-secrétaire de la défense était juste inacceptable :

-En fait, il aurait pu s'enfuir n'importe quand de la cellule avec ces hocus pocus. Il a juste choisi de ne pas le faire. C'est le désavantage avec la magie à mon avis, autant cela ne me fait mal de l'admettre, on a aucune manière de contenir véritablement quelqu'un comme Loki s'il n'a pas envie d'être là.

-Alors, monsieur Stark, comment expliquez-vous qu'il soit encore dans l'une de nos prisons en ce moment même ? Lui demanda un des agents haut-gradé du SHIELD.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il a finalement choisi de vouloir boire un verre d'alcool et qu'il l'attend encore. Ou alors, il avait prévu de perdre depuis le début afin de revenir à Asgard de manière moins humiliante. A moins qu'il ne soit du style BDSM, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il a si rapidement abandonné après que le Hulk ait… Eut le temps de dire Tony avant de se faire interrompre par Nick Fury.

-Monsieur Stark ! Pourriez-vous rester sur le sujet et garder votre sérieux plus d'une minute, je vous prie.

-Quoi ? Vous avez demandé mon avis, non ? Hé bien, vous l'avez ! Désolé qu'il ne vous plaise pas.

Anthony Stark avait clairement l'impression que depuis cet évènement « Tyr », Nick avait décidé de le mettre mentalement sur une sorte de liste noire. Un peu comme si cette débâcle, cette même débâcle où sa vie avait été clairement menacée par des mains un peu plus puissante qu'un humain moyen, était entièrement de sa faute. C'était aussi exaspérant qu'agaçant.

Un peu comme la minute de silence auto-imposée qui avait été provoquée par sa remarque. Heureusement, elle fut rapidement oubliée par l'agent Hill qui semblait étonnamment pensive depuis le début de cette magnifique conversation.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Stark a soulevé un point. Si nous ne pouvons pas retenir physiquement Loki, comment Asgard pourrait-il le faire ?

L'héritier du trône d'Asgard s'empressa de répondre à la question avec un sérieux étonnant :

-Au sein du palais, nous avons des cellules qui ont la capacité de garder des criminels très dangereux et cela comprend les utilisateurs de magie. Il y a une sorte de champ de force qui les empêche de passer et ils sont également capables de garder la magie strictement à l'intérieur de la cellule. Loki pourrait, bien entendu, faire des tours d'illusions au sein de celle-ci mais il serait incapable d'affecter la cellule de manière négative.

C'était intéressant. Cela voulait dire que la magie est un peu comme une forme d'énergie en sommes. Or, l'énergie était une chose que Tony pouvait analyser. Et s'il pouvait l'analyser, il pouvait le comprendre. Et s'il pouvait le comprendre, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il puisse le reproduire ou s'en défendre. Mais avant, il devait être absolument sûr de cette hypothèse. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose de totalement différent de ce qu'il pensait ? Il devait le savoir. On ne savait jamais quand une bonne protection contre un abracadabra pouvait être utile.

-Et comment ça marche exactement ? Energies opposées ? Autres trucs vaudou en plus de votre technologie bizarre ? L'esprit sur la matière ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire à peine innocent lorsqu'on l'associait avec son regard un peu trop curieux de génie.

-Pour être honnête, homme de fer, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment les champs de force autours des cellules fonctionnent.

-Et moi qui espérais pouvoir le reproduire et l'améliorer. C'est juste trop… Injuste… Est-ce que la phrase que je viens de composer est-elle-même valide dans notre belle langue ? Demanda Stark à Fury.

-Ce n'est pas le point Stark. Fut tout ce que répondit Nicky.

-C'est exactement le point en fait. Je n'ai pas de dossier numérique nommé « comment contenir la magie » qui détaille comment fonctionne la « magie » et comment la bloquer. Si je ne sais pas comment les cellules fonctionnent, je ne peux pas les reproduire. Et si je ne peux pas les reproduire, alors nous n'avons pas de prison sûre pour tête de bouc. Donc, il n'y a qu'Asgard qui peut le contenir. Problème résolu : Asgard remporte le match ! Annonça-t-il tout heureux avec un faux enthousiasme qui cachait un regard des plus sérieux.

A sa plus grande surprise, quelqu'un se mit à rire de sa blague. Aussitôt, son regard brun se posa sur une paire d'yeux bleus céruléens qui pétillaient d'amusement alors que des petits rires semblaient tordre sa bouche de manière étrange.

-Monsieur Odinson, pourquoi riez-vous donc ? Demanda un politicien quelconque à sa gauche.

-Rien, c'est juste le surnom que l'homme de fer a employé pour désigner mon frère. Il me rappelle quelques souvenirs. Veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai donné l'impression de me moquer de vous.

-Quoi ?! Quelqu'un a déjà piqué mon surnom pour Loki ? C'est inacceptable. A qui dois-je donc m'adresser pour les droits d'auteurs ? S'indigna l'ingénieur avec un air faussement blessé en espérant détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère afin d'éviter de retomber dans cette spirale de piques sans fin comme tout à l'heure.

-Je ne suis pas familier avec le terme « droit d'auteur ». Déclara simplement tort sans perdre cette expression étrange d'amusement en le regardant.

-En gros, disons qu'ici on donne de l'argent à un type qui invente une nouvelle chose si l'œuvre est breveté parce qu'elle est protégée et... Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que veut dire « breveté » pas vrai ?

-J'ai bien peur que ce mot ne me soit pas familier, en effet. Dit Thor avec un petit sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Peu importe, dis-moi juste qui a déjà surnommé Loki ainsi. Je suis sûr que cela doit être un Asgardien avec un sens de l'humour que j'apprécierai. Honnêtement, qui a approuvé l'idée du casque à corne ?

Parce que c'était l'une des nombreuses questions bizarres qui avaient trottés de son esprit depuis l'arrestation de Loki en Allemagne. A quoi ce genre de corne pouvait même servir ? A part avoir l'air ridicule ? Lui, il s'habillait dans une armure rouge et or en cas de combat, mais les couleurs avaient un but, une réelle utilité cachée… Sérieux, quel genre de forgeron tout droit sorti d'un œuvre du moyen-âge avait pu se dire que ce casque allait être pratique en cas de bataille ?

-En fait, ce casque est prévu pour intimider… Quand à celui qui a donné ce surnom à mon frère, hé bien, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez très bien avec… Surtout depuis que j'ai réussi à vous confondre avec lui durant cette réunion.

Ah… Donc, c'était une fois de plus ce fameux « Tyr ». D'un seul coup, cela avait considérablement refroidi l'envie de l'inventeur à rencontrer un Asgardien avec un sens de l'humour similaire au sien.

En rencontrant une fois de plus les yeux du dieu du tonnerre, Tony ne put s'empêcher de dire en soupirant :

-Merci de me rappeler que je dois garder au moins une table d'écart entre nous PointBreack.

-A ce propos, nous n'avons pas poussé la question plus que nécessaire au vu des circonstances mais, comment exactement avez-vous pu confondre monsieur Stark ci-présent et monsieur Tyr Hymirson ? Demanda l'agent Hill en le regardant en coin.

Content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'interroger dessus. Même s'il avait préféré éviter que ce sujet de discussion arrive devant l'intégralité du conseil des nations et des généraux de l'armées ainsi que quelques groupes vaguement secrets au service de la nation américaine.

-Hé bien, pour commencer, Tyr et Tony se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau : même apparence, même voix, même posture. La seule différence réel réside dans le fait que Tyr a perdu sa dextre dans une… Ecoutez, c'est une longue et pénible histoire et...

Ok, c'était déjà trop pour lui, est-ce que les Asgardiens répondaient toujours de manière aussi vague et dramatique ? Non, vraiment, c'était inadmissible !

-Et je suis sûr que personne n'a envie de l'entendre. Maintenant blondie, continue. Comment diable pourrais-je être « Tyr Hymirson » si j'ai encore mes deux petites mimines ?

-Pour être honnête, au début, j'ai cru que vous n'étiez même pas réel et que Loki jouait avec ma tête.

 _« Tu as beau être un produit de ma magie et de mon esprit, ma déclaration n'en reste pas moins vraie. »_ Put entendre Tony dans une étrange forme de parallèle avec la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Loki alors qu'il jouait encore le prisonnier impuissant.

-Ça doit être de famille alors… Commenta brièvement Stark avec un ton pensif.

-Stark, cessez de l'interrompre, nom de Dieu. Répliqua aussitôt Nick Fury avant qu'un silence ne tombe dans la pièce. Un silence qui attendait d'être balayer de manière impitoyable par le dieu du tonnerre perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce qu'il fit presque instantanément une fois qu'il remarqua que tout le monde était encore pendu à ses lèvres en attendant la suite de l'histoire.

-Après tout, à l'exception des mains, vous aviez exactement la même apparence, la même personnalité, le même comportement moqueur, le même niveau d'intelligence. Sans compter que Tyr adorait partir dans des sujets improbables dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Je pensais donc que vous étiez une version idéalisé pour Loki et donc, que c'était logique qu'une illusion de Tyr ait ses deux mains. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas une illusion… Et j'ai… Surréagi. Et je m'en excuse, fils de Stark.

 _« Cesse tes jeux aussitôt Tyr! Je sais très bien que c'est toi! »_ Lui avait-il hurlé en pleine face en l'étranglant. En effet, c'était vraiment une réaction un tantinet exagérée… Tellement exagérée que même son sarcasme ne pouvait pas rattraper cela sans que cela ne paraisse trop évident. Peut-être qu'il était temps de changer de sujet avant que les joyeux membres de cette assemblée ne recommence à tergiversé une fois de plus ?

-Pourrions-nous revenir sur le sujet ? Je vous rappelle que nous parlions du procès de Loki Odinson. Il n'y a absolument aucune façon que nous vous laissions emporter ce prisonnier de guerre avec vous pour subir votre justice Asgardienne. Déclara un membre du conseil après que Tony lui ait fait un signe non-verbal clair qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reprenne la discussion en main.

-Je… Commença Thor avant de se faire interrompre par un geste de la main de son interlocuteur qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler.

-Cependant, comme l'a souligné monsieur Stark, nous ne pouvons pas non plus garder efficacement le prisonnier. C'est pourquoi, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de laisser la justice Asgardienne faire son office. Pourtant, je reste réticente à vous laissez ce terroriste et j'ai encore des doutes contre l'équité de ce procès. C'est pourquoi j'y mets une condition et elle ne sera pas contestable.

-Si cela peut apaiser vos craintes et me permettre de ramener mon frère pour le juger comme il se doit… Déclara Thor sans protester.

Sûrement qu'il n'avait pas envie de retomber dans le conflit précédent une fois de plus.

-Je veux qu'une délégation humaine aille à Asgard et assiste au procès de Loki. Aucun mal sous aucune forme ne doit toucher les membres de celle-ci et ce, pendant tous le déroulement du procès. De cette façon, nous serons sûr que le châtiment de votre frère soit juste et à la hauteur de ces crimes. Sauf si, bien sûr, vous souhaitez avoir des problèmes diplomatiques avec Midgard ?

-Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour Asgard, en effet. Mais je doute que votre délégation soit bien reçue par Odin, Père de toute chose. Mit Thor bien en évidence.

On pouvait littéralement entendre la majuscule dans le mot « père ». Et sérieusement, « père de toute chose » ? Pourquoi Tony ne pouvait pas avoir un surnom comme ça ? Cela sonnait tellement mieux que « l'enfant prodige » ou même son horrible titre de « marchand de la mort » ?

-Comme je l'ai dis, cette condition est non contestable. Insista le membre du conseil avec un ton ferme.

Honnêtement, Tony admirait le courage de cet individu. Il annonçait à un être clairement plus fort que lui, qui rappelons-le : pouvait invoquer le tonnerre, apporter une guerre avec des armes insoupçonnées et de la magie, que sa petite condition n'était pas contestable. Pepper aurait approuvé quelqu'un comme ça… Cela lui rappela d'ailleurs qu'il devait encore lui téléphoner. Cette journée pourrait-elle empirée encore plus ?

-Très bien, j'en aviserais le tout père. Cependant, je souhaite également y mettre une autre condition à la fois pour garder Loki plus tranquille durant le procès et pour votre bénéfice propre.

Pourquoi Tony avait l'impression que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire ?

-Dites toujours. Dit un autre membre du conseil sans se soucier de l'inquiétude interne de Tony

-Je souhaite que l'homme de fer fasse partie de la délégation. Déclara Thor de but en blanc.

Et c'est à partir de là que le match diplomatique Terre vs Asgard était devenu incontrôlable.


End file.
